Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 14
With Rausen gone, Wolf and Marcus are inside a sacred field inside of Rausen’s castle... Marcus) *Surveys the field* This is the perfect opportunity for me to end your worthless life! *Slowly begins to transform into Cherror* Wolf) Wolfie, he wants to end our worthless lives. Demenatic Wolfie) You’d think he would know what we’ve done for all the villains in his time. *Comes out of ball form, in-front of Wolf* Marcus) You clowns haven’t done anything to help my kind! When you randomly appeared in my time, all you did was attempt to run away and go back to the past! You two are just lazy bums! Wolf) We’re your Lord? Demenatic Wolfie) I’ll answer for him...He’s in me...I absorbed every bit of energy he controls and now he doesn’t exist in neither of our times... Marcus) *Completely transforms into Cherror* WHAT?! THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE! LORD DARTERYM IS THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE! Wolf) Was...Marcus, he was the most powerful being in the universe, but now... Demenatic Wolfie) I am and I am wanting more. Cherror) *Angered* NO! I won’t let you get away with killing Lord Darterym! You two will die NOW! *Jumps at Wolf* Wolf) Wolfie, block him. Demenatic Wolfie) Yes sir. *Disappears, appearing in-front of Marcus, with her mouth on his midsection* Cherror) Using another Bakugan’s stolen abilities, eh? That won’t work on me! *Smashes a fiery fist on Wolfie’s head, knocking her off* (Wolfie falls on the ground, with Cherror on top of her.) Wolf) Stolen abilities? That was just a bite. Ability Activate! Dark Emerald Pulse! *Demenatic Wolfie releases a pulse of hard, dark, emerald winds, that burst into a force of winds at impact* (Wolfie rolls Cherror off of her.) (Cherror falls backwards onto his feet.) (Wolfie releases a dark emerald pulse at Cherror.) Cherror) Ha, like I’d let you take a cheap shot at me! *Swings the chains on his arms at the dark emerald pulse* (The chains wrap around the pulse, as Cherror pulls on the chains to swing the pulse around his body in a circle, strengthening the pulse’s power before letting go of the pulse, which shoots at Wolfie.) Wolf) Ability Activate! Dark Bronzite Pulse! *Demenatic Wolfie releases a pulse of hard, dark, bronzite rocks, that burst into a force of rocks at impact* (Wolfie releases a dark bronzite pulse from her mouth.) (The dark emerald pulse and dark bronzite pulse collide, bursting into their respective effects.) Cherror) Wow, you sure do a great job at making laser light shows, but not battling! *Jumps at Wolfie with his claws outstretched* Wolf) Ability Activate! Obscure Black Onyx Pulse! *Demenatic Wolfie releases a pulse of dark black onyx that burst into a force of darkus energy at impact* (Wolfie releases an obscure black onyx pulse at Cherror, from her mouth.) Cherror) Is that the only action you can do, release pulse after pulse?! PATHETIC! *Punches through the pulse with one hand and then fires a red blast at Wolfie with his other hand* Demenatic Wolfie) Disabled my pulse’s effect...Disable your actions. Wolf) Ability Activate! Obscure Crash! *Demenatic Wolfie charges towards the opponent with a disappearance act* (Wolfie disappears, avoiding the red blast.) (Wolfie attacks Cherror from behind, with a headbutt to his back.) (Cherror crashes onto the ground.) Demenatic Wolfie) So now you see, I can do more th-now you don’t. *Disappears* Cherror) *Slowly gets back up* Why you! *Runs towards Wolf* (Wolfie appears in-front of Cherror, with her two hook like figures squeezing Cherror.) Cherror) *In pain* AGH! Get your dirty hooks off of me! *Tries to pry Wolfie’s hooks off of his body* Demenatic Wolfie) Try, but I squeeze harder. *Squeezes tightly on Cherror, with her hooks* Cherror) Looks like I just need to add a little kick to my attacks! *Kicks Wolfie away from him, with the hooks detaching from his body* (Demenatic Wolfie crashes onto the ground.) Wolf) WOLFIE, UP! Ability Activate! Typhoon Collision! *Demenatic Wolfie gets up and charges towards Cherror with a tornado formed around her* Cherror) Maybe I should add a little elbow grease, too! *Elbows the tip of the tornado, dispersing it and sending Wolfie flying back* Demenatic Wolfie) *Falls back, seated on the ground* Stronger than you’ve ever been, eh, Mar-Mar. Cherror) What did you just call me, mutt?! Demenatic Wolfie) Mar-Mar, you silly thing. Cherror) You’re just begging for death, aren’t you?! Well, I can make that happen very easily! *Charges an immense blast of fire in between his hands* This is what I like to call, the Big Bang! *Fires the blast of fire at Wolfie, burning a path along the ground* Wolf) Ability Activate! Dark Shock! *Demenatic Wolfie releases an electricity-empowered beam from her mouth* (Both beams collide with black spheres popping out of the electricity-empowered beam.) (Strong static flows into Cherror’s body.) Cherror) *In extreme pain* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Reverts back to Marcus, knocked out* Wolf) And that’s for trying to attack me earlier, pathetic miscreant. Demenatic Wolfie) Right, he’s pretty pathetic...He didn’t even last ten percent of my full strength. ---- Meanwhile, Team R-Evolutions have been wandering aimlessly for two days, with no luck in finding the one responsible for the destruction of Neo Bakugan City... (Team R-Evolutions walks through a thick forest, all of the members panting from exhaustion.) Luke) Huff...huff...don’t worry, guys! We’ll find the Order of Dragons in no time! Huff...huff... Bobby) Huff...huff...we’ve been walking for two days straight! I’m beginning to seriously doubt that the Order had anything to do with what happened. Huff...huff... Marina) Huff...huff...can we please take a break? My feet are killing me! >.< Luke) Huff...fine, I guess we can take some time out of our mission to rest a bit... (Austin continues to march ahead, not showing signs of fatigue at all) Austin) *Whistles and sings* Oh we’re going to find those dirty crooks and smack their faces! Then we’re going to burn down their hideout and smack their faces some more! Drillex) *Opens up* YEAH! WAY TO GET PUMPED, MASTER AUSTIN! Vaporoid) *Opens up* Ah, come on! Why do I have to be stuck with the girl who tires easily?! Unithunder) *Opens up* You should be more considerate of how your master feels, Vaporoid. You don’t see me complaining about Master Bobby’s current state. Vaporoid) Even so, it would be nice if Mistress Marina’s feet wouldn’t ache every time she walks for anything over an hour straight! Valkyrie) *Opens up* Quit arguing, you two. Vaporoid, you should be grateful that Marina is carrying you around in her pocket, and sparing you the trouble of carrying her around. The same goes for Unithunder, Drillex, and I. We should do the right thing and be polite Bakugan by carrying our masters from now on. *Comes out of his ball form* Luke) *Sitting on a tree stump* Huh? Valkyrie, what’re you doing? Valkyrie) Everyone, hop on. (Unithunder and Vaporoid return to Bobby and Marina as they along with Luke board Valkyrie’s back, who then grabs Austin and takes off for the sky.) (In the distance, Luke notices a thick fog encompassing the remainder of the forest, but does not comment on it.) ---- Outside the Bakugan Tower... Jean) *Looking back every few seconds* Aaron... Dan) *Dancing as he walks* So, I’m Dan Dacne...I have acne, play football, and like to dance. Jean) *Still looking back every few seconds* Okay. Jessica) *Looking at W’s face* You okay? (W shakes his head no.) Mystrone) *Looking into Jessica’s eyes* He’s not feeling well, leave him be. Jessica) Un- Rantis) MYSTRONE, YOU SUCK! YOU BE ALL LOYAL TO YOUR MASTER...LOYALTY SUCKS! Mystrone) Thank you very kindly...However, he’s my master. My responsibility is for him now, so if you have a problem, fight me. He’s who I’ll be with. *Looks at Jessica* Just in case he isn’t listening to me, I’m moving ahead. Rantis) WOW, WOW, WOW! WHERE ARE YOU GOING, YOU SAID YOU’LL BE WITH HIM! Mystrone) I am...I’m also the smart one here. *Comes out of ball form* Understood? *Jumps away* Rantis) LIAR, MYSTRONE IS A LIAR! I SWEAR, A LIAR! HE SAID HE WASN’T GOING TO LEAVE W! Intelian) Rantis, when you have enough education and information...or informationes...That’s Latin for information - you may rant, but for now...You need to be quiet, ignoramus. Jayden) Fog, you may go away. Dan) It’s only fog. Jayden) Yeah, but I hate the fog. Dan) *Twirls once* Well, when we get to that large building, we’ll score a touchdown... Jessica) There may be more survivors. Jayden) And less room! DX Jessica) … ---- Up above... Rausen) *On the tower’s tip* Come...Move deeper into the smoke, my fellow checkers...Find an opponent and face off, as I test what each of you have. (Mystrone goes through Rausen, landing in-front of him, with his back turned.) Rausen) *In head* ...Interesting, its strength is pretty high... Mystrone) *Looks around, checking the area over* No danger. *Looks behind him, not seeing Rausen at all, checking the rest of the area* Completely safe...I’ll take that, even if it’s strange... Rausen) *In head* Nothing has started yet, nothing has begun to happen... ---- Further away from the Bakugan Tower... Matthew) Okay, then it’s settled! I’m Batman, I am also Batman, and I’m Batman. Michael) What about us? Matthew) Not my problem. Michael) But I wanna be Batman! DX Matthew) Quiet Joker! I wasn’t talking to you! Michael) >.> Nathan) So let’s get this straight, God forbid I’m the only one focusing here. We’re clones of each other? Matthew) Pfft. Nah! Evil clone Matthew acts nothing like me! Matt) Evil clone Matthew? Matthew) Evil clone Matthew. Nate) But doesn't that support Nathan’s theory that we’re clones? Jor) But our Bakugan aren’t the same. Nathan) True. Michael & Mike) You’re both idiots. They’re from a parallel universe. That or all of this is just highly coincidental. Matthew & Matt) Oh my God yes Matt) I have an idea! You’re Dark Knight Batman, and I’m Arkham City Batman! Matthew) Puyfect. Mike) Can I be 1960’s Batman Matt) Knock yourself out. Mike) :D Michael) What about me? DX Matthew) Hmm... Animated series Batman. Michael) :D Megan) Why are there so many Batmen? Matthew) Because we’re Batmen! Fabia) Can we just focus on where we’re going now? Nate) Narnia? Matt) Yes. Nate) *Squeals* Fabia) No. I mean... Did we just walk into fog? Michael & Mike) Yes. Fabia) *Facepalm* Jorge) Since we have nowhere else to go, I think we should follow it. Nate) But what if we’re attacked by bears?! Nathan) Then I shall become one with the bears. ---- Inside the Bakugan Tower... Wolfgang) *Looking at the ceiling* , I FORGOT! Arric) What? Wolfgang) *Gets up* I’ll be *Walking* back whenever I can... ---- Meanwhile... Angelica) So what do we do now? Snapzoid) *Flies out from Valentin’s pocket.* EXPLORE! Weedracker) Oh brother- Reptillean) So what do we do now? Valentin) That’s the second time I’m hearing that question! Ask something else for a change! Albi) When’s your next date with Angelica? Valentin) o_e Leonidas) *Flies out of Valentin’s other pocket.* Albi, please. You don’t even HAVE a girlfriend, let alone a crush! Justin) OH SNAP! Valentin) He’s calling you out, Albi! Albi) *Aims a punch at Valentin.* Valentin) Oh jeez- *Blocks it and knees Albi in the stomach.* Albi) o_e *Bumps into Justin.* (Valentin, Justin, and Albi start to roughhouse moments later.) Angelica) -_- Steven) Us boys will be boys... ---- Later.... Albi) *Has a bruise on his arm.* Remind me why we’re outside again? Valentin) We’re- Snapzoid) EXPLORING! Valentin) *Annoyed.* Thank you, Snapzoid. Ice) *Walking outside* All this fog... Renardy) *Happy* It looks nice Valentin) *Holding Angelica’s hand.* I’m over here, guys- Jorgie) Hey...I can’t see anything in this fog! Elyte) Justin? Justin?! Justin) Relax, Elyte. Just follow my voice, just follow my-*Suddenly bumps into something.* Hey, who the heck- (A red blast heads towards Valentin and his group, from a distance.) Leonidas) WHOA- *Goes into full form and deflects the blast.* Alright, who did that?! Who’s the chicken who did that?! (A Bakugan crashes into Leonidas’ back, knocking him over.) Wolfgang) Sorry, kind-of in a rush! Leonidas) Son of a- *Grabs the Bakugan and brings him crashing into the ground, then holds them in a chokehold.* You better want to say your last prayers, creep. (Volf shatters.) C22) Geez! (Volf appears with two people getting on and quickly flies out of the smoke.) ---- On top the Bakugan Tower... Rausen) *Watching Volf fly away* Pretty strong, but you aren’t escaping my studies. *Throws a ball of smoke, that turns into a beetle like Bakugan* Follow them. *Points to Volf* (The beetle flies away, following Volf at a pretty fast pace.) Rausen) Now, allow my game to start! *Releases a beam onto the ground* BOOM! (Colorful blasts suddenly shoot everywhere.) Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 15 ''Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 14 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:Wolf's Story Category:Humagons 1 Category:Gane Over Category:R-Evolutions Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Category:Bakugan: Fight for All Category:Night's Evil Category:Rausen Category:Wolf Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Humagons: Marcus Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Dan Dacne Category:Jessica Lusten Category:W Category:Mystrone Category:Rantis Category:Intelian Category:Jayden Shobult Category:Wolfgang Category:Arric Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Zie Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Valentin 98